


Теперь я знаю, что такое свобода

by greedyrat



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Визуал от M до E [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Nude Photos, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Когда твоя жизнь похожа на банку невкусных консервов, но тут появляется Она, чтобы освободить твою душу из железного плена...
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/fem!Newt Scamander
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Визуал от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Теперь я знаю, что такое свобода

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/ea/IxTERfvE_o.jpg)


End file.
